1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable computers and, more particularly, to a portable computer having a latching mechanism to lock a lid to a base.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical notebook computer includes a base that houses most of the electronics and a display enclosure that houses a display. Generally, the display includes two engaging hooks protruding from the display enclosure. The base includes two latching slots. The engaging hooks engage the slots to lock the display onto the base. Although this type of latching mechanism works up to the expectations, a new type of latching mechanism for use in a portable computing device is still needed.